Zuse's Sparkling Gem
by draurora17
Summary: Tron: Legacy-verse. It's time for Zuse to decide who's team he's on in the race to reclaim the grid, and Gem is not what she appears to be. Just a bit of fun... Adventure, love, and rebuilding old friendships. Rubbish summary, sorry! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, I am in the middle of exams at uni and I needed a project. Last time it was my obsession with Alice in Wonderland, and this time it's Zuse from the new movie Tron: Legacy. This is a Zuse/Gem pairing with a twist. Gem is not who she appears to be. I don't really ship het very often, but this is the exception. Sam really doesn't seem like Zuse's type ;P Anyway, I hope you like this. If you have the time or inclination, please drop me a review. Enjoy :) Dray xx**

**P.S. I don't own Tron: Legacy or its characters. I am merely borrowing them to have my wicked way with them :P I'll put them back when I'm done... honest!**

**P.P.S. I apologise if facts, vocabulary, or timelines are incorrect or out-of-place. Please don't hesitate to correct me on anything :)**

Zuse was bored. Everything was relatively quiet, and every program and their disc had come to ask him for a favour. 'Could Zuse do this? Would Zuse grant us that? Let me talk to Zuse.' Frankly, it was getting on his last coding. Couldn't a program just have some fun once in a cycle?

As Zuse gazed at the adjoining room lazily, he noticed a program. But this wasn't just any program. This program was tall and slender with waist-length brown hair and black-lined, piercing silver eyes. She caught his eye and winked before heading over to the bar. In an instant he was on his feet and hurrying down to the main room. He appeared at her side and leaned on the bar.

"I don't believe we've met. Welcome. I'm Castor, and this..." he waved his cane around, "Is my funhouse."

"Hello Castor. My name is Alex."

"Alex. It's a pleasure." he took her hand and bowed over it. "So what brings you to my humble sector, hmm?"

"A mission. I have come to speak to Zuse about where his loyalties lie, if he'll see me."

"Oh, I'm sure he will, but first a drink." Castor motioned to the bartender and two drinks landed in front of them.

"On me, my dear." he smiled at her.

She picked hers up. "Thank you, Castor."

"My pleasure." he purred, downing his drink in one. She drank a little slower but still finished within seconds.

"Now then, you want to see Zuse, you say? Shall we retire to my private lounge?"

"That depends on what you plan to do with me."

"Oh I think we should just play it by ear, don't you?"

He tapped for the stairs and stood aside to let her go first. They stood in his office looking out over the crowd.

"I've waited a long time for this, Zuse. You're more a more beautiful program than I had imagined." she said, not moving from her position facing the crowd.

He was surprised. "Now, how does a pretty thing like you come to find out who I am? Hmm?"

"I think we both have something to hide. As you are Zuse, I am not called Alex. I am known by most as Xia."

He was stunned. Zuse had only ever heard of Xia from the more superstitious programs. To those who believed she existed, Xia was the only other ISO to have survived the great purge. She was known to be very beautiful, and lethal to those who were loyal to CLU.

"Xia. It's an honour, truly."

"Zuse." she bowed and touched her forehead. When she straightened up, her brown hair fell two inches longer, her eyes turned from silver to deep blue, and her features softened to reveal the most beautiful programme that Zuse had ever had the good fortune to meet.

"The legends are true then." he stated appreciatively. She smiled.

"I have come to you before I start my mission, because I have heard that you took pity on my cousin when she was in greatest need. You took her to the creator, who healed her and has protected her ever since. I plan to take down CLU and restore the original Grid. The time has come, Zuse, to decide where your loyalty truly lies. With CLU... Or with me?"

He considered this for a moment.

"Will I be protected?"

"You're a big, strong program... You can take care of yourself. However - yes, you will be protected. I give you my word."

"Then I give you my allegiance. I am sworn solely to you, Xia, though goodness only knows what it'll cost me."

"It should cost you nothing. I intend to start in two microcycles."

He raised an interested eyebrow. "So we have time."

"Yes, Zuse, we have time." she walked over to him and looked him up and down. "Tell me Zuse, do you find me attractive?"

"Oh, certainly."

"And... Are you occupied this evening?"

"Not at all."

"Then, I am at your mercy." she pressed her body against his and shifted her hips.

"Now that..." Zuse threw his cane from his right hand to his left and ran his fingers down from her neck to her hip, "... Is the best thing I've heard all day." he hung his cane on the desk and cleared all of the glasses and memo tablets away. He put a hand gently but firmly around her neck and pushed her down onto the table. He ran the end of his cane down from her neck to her stomach and the material was cut in two. He opened the suit and indulged in looking at the flawless skin for a moment.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because you have sworn your loyalty to me. This is your reward."

He paused. "Now, you see... That -" his eyes blazed as he withdrew his hand, "isn't what I wanted to hear. People think that Zuse is there to be useful, a program to serve. Well, it's not true and I'm tired of it."

Xia stood, bare to the waist but unconcerned.

"You didn't let me finish." he was about to berate her audacity, but she calmly cut across him. "You have sworn yourself to me, and I do the same willingly in return. I trust you, and to show it I will let you do what you will with me. Castor, I love you."

Zuse's expression softened, but he remained dubious.

"You... Love me?"

"That's right. Love. It's an emotion. The users introduced it and it grew in the ISOs."

"It's attraction, I understand the concept. I am, however, questioning why you are presenting it to me."

"Because it applies to you."

She leaned forwards and gently brushed her lips against his. When they touched, an electrostatic charge jumped between them.

"I love you, Castor. I'm yours."

Castor fought the last shred of doubt within him and won. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her firmly.

"Do you know me?"

She hesitated. "Yes. You are Zuse, you own the end of line club, as well as helping programs and users cheat the grid. You are one of the most powerful programs there is."

"You do know how to flatter a program, don't you? No, that wasn't the reputation to which I was referring. Before you tell me that you... Love... Me, you should know what I am. I am Castor, I am Zuse, I double-cross, I kill if I need to... sometimes for pleasure. I like to watch programs being destroyed, and I -love- a good fight. I am a cold-circuited killer. Can you still tell me that you want me?"

She watched him for a moment, before leaning in and kissing him firmly. "More than anything else."

He raised his eyebrows, and then smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, for anyone who's reading this/still interested. Hope you like it :) Dray xx**

"Enjoy your drink." CLUs deadly tone reverberated thru the now-empty space that was the end of line club. The bombs beeped and Zuse's face fell. To his right stood his white-haired assistant program. She looked calm, but Zuse could tell she was terrified.

"End of line, man." CLU chuckled and disappeared into the darkness.

BOOM

The room exploded with such force that all of the windows were blown out. As the mist cleared, Zuse realised that he was lying on his front on the floor, still alive. He moved to check that nothing had been broken when he realised that there was an electrical field around him. Next to him he noticed 'Gem' lying motionless with her disc in her hand, which seemed to be the source of the field.

"No..." Zuse pieced together what must have happened. "Xia... Xia please... Wake up. I'm... Xia I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

He had helped CLU against her advice and in return CLU had betrayed them... but instead of leaving him to face the consequences, Xia had protected Zuse from destruction. She lay still.

"Xia."

He lifted her lifeless body and carried it to the miraculously still functioning elevator. While they were travelling to grid-level he stood over her, rubbing his gloved hands together.

"I haven't done this in a long time, but the creator taught me so... Here we go." he placed a hand on her forehead and a hand on her disc and closed his eyes

After a while, he sat back and watched her intently. Her hair changed from white to black, and her height reverted to its original setting. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"Zuse... You're alright. I hoped you'd be alright."

He sighed in relief and reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Rest, Xia."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Don't... Leave me..."

"Never again." he promised. "Rest."

Her eyes closed and she lay motionless once more. What was he thinking? He always worked alone, and he certainly didn't need a female program in the way. He slumped back against the wall of the elevator and watched her. He remembered the way she had told him that she loved him, her eyes locked on his, her flesh exposed... Now she lay in front of him, defenceless and blissfully unaware. He could do any number of things... Take her disc, derezz her, hand her over to CLU... Yes, he could. But he wouldn't. He sighed.

The elevator stopped and he gently picked her up. He carried her to the transport he had waiting for him and they set off. It would be hours before they reached the outlands. He lay her on the couch and made her comfortable. He poured himself a drink, sat down and settled in to wait.

Xia's consciousness gradually returned to her. She seemed to be lying down on some sort of soft material. She could hear the hum of transport and briefly wondered where they were going. She opened her eyes slowly to see Zuse sitting opposite her, legs folded and a wide grin spreading on his face.

"Good morning sunshine." he purred.

"Zuse... I - thank you."

His face fell a little. "You shouldn't thank me. If I'd have followed your advice we wouldn't be in this mess. You saved me, I thank you for that."

"It wasn't your fault." she hauled herself up to go to him, but doubled over in pain. He moved forwards to catch her and lay her back down, sitting beside her.

"You need to stay still. I've repaired you, but it's not permanent. Once we get to the Creator he'll complete your circuits."

She smiled and stroked his cheek. "I knew you wouldn't leave me, Zuse. Is that where we're going then?"

"To the outlands, yes. I may be powerful, but I'm nothing compared to the Creator."

"You healed me though, didn't you? Why did you do that?"

Zuse looked away. "I... I don't know." he looked angry at himself.

She lay a calming hand on his arm. "It's alright not to know, Zuse. You saved my life... We're even."

"What will you do once you're repaired fully?"

"Finish my mission."

Zuse tried not to look disappointed. "On your own."

"Probably." At this, Zuse looked away. "Unless you wish to help me."

He looked back at her.

"It will be dangerous." she warned.

"I can take care of myself, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, it's not. I know how strong you are, but all the same... I'm scared I'll lose you."

He was shocked.

"Why would that affect you?"

"Because I can't exist without you, Zuse. Knowing that you're alive has brought me this far, I couldn't take it if you were destroyed."

He looked at her seriously. "You really love me then?"

"More than anything."

He raised his eyebrows, and thought hard.

"I..." she looked concerned as he struggled to find the words. "Thank you, Xia. That means more to me than I can say."

She sigh in relief and smiled.

When they reached the outlands, they found the Creator's quarters ransacked. Walking out onto the balcony, Zuse cursed.

Slender hands wrapped around his shoulders.

"I failed. One of the original, most powerful programs in the grid and I failed..." his hand curled into a fist.

"It's alright, Zuse." She slid a hand down to his and placed something small and square into it. He lifted it up to find a small, glowing white chip.

"A programmed communicator. How did you get this?"

"Saving it for a rainy day, as the users say. It's yours."

He nodded at her, smiling. He activated the chip and the voice of the Creator sounded from it.

"Speak."

"It's Zuse. I am in the outlands with an ISO. I seek your assistance."

"Zuse! Thought you'd gone dark on us, man." Zuse winced and Xia squeezed his arm. "I'll send our coordinates to your device. Just link it to your transport and you'll get here."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Stay safe."

"Wait... Could - could you tell your son..." he took a deep breath, "Tell Sam I'm sorry. Truly sorry."

"No harm done. I'll tell him, Zuse. I appreciate it." and he was gone.

Zuse let out the breath that he was holding in.

"Let's go."

"Wait." he grabbed her arm and she turned back to him. "I... Need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Will you... Forgive me for helping CLU?"

She smiled. "I already have. Come on."

He smiled and followed her out onto the data planes. She placed her hand on a flat space at her feet and out of the ground rose a platform with a lightcycle standing on it.

"Can you ride one of these?"

"Yes, I think so. Is it an unregistered model?"

"Yes. One of only four made by the creator when he first entered the grid."

"Then yes, I can. This..." he looked confused. "This used to be mine. Hundreds of cycles ago, we needed to move quickly around the grid. We each had a bike... Me, Tron, CLU..." he shook himself out of his reverie. "Let's go, we need to get to the creator fast, before he moves on." he inserted he chip into the white body of the bike and got on. Xia sat behind him and put her hands around his waist. He purred quietly in delight.

"Ready?" he said as the lightcycle powered up and the canopy closed over their heads.

"Always!" she affirmed, and they set off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to those of you who are still interested in this little fic, sorry for the long wait! As those of you who read my fanfiction will know by now, there is melodrama and lots of it. So, without further ado here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :) Dray xx**

Soon they were nearing one of CLUs bases. The chip carried them further and further towards it, until at the last minute it pulled off to the right where an old abandoned control room stood. It was in front of this almost unnoticeable structure that the bike stopped. The canopy opened and they alighted. They brought the bike with them into the building and looked around.

"Well, let's just hope they're here." Xia said weakly.

Zuse noticed the change in her voice and turned in time to catch her as she fell to the floor.

"No... No! Come on, just a little longer..."

"Seems like you got here just in time then," came a rough voice from the other side of the room. Zuse turned to see the creator approaching. The white program touched his forehead and bowed his head slightly. The creator nodded and knelt down next to Xia. He took her disk and activated the controls. As the 3D image appeared, Zuse looked on in wonder.

"So this is why my healing was always inadequate."

The creator chuckled, a low rumble in his throat. "Your healing was adequate enough to bring her here in one piece."

"Can you repair her?"

"Yes. She's that important to you?"

Zuse's face instantly went blank. "She's an ISO, she'll be useful for the resistance."

"Zuse, you're my program, man. I know you don't like it, but I know you. You don't need to hide from me."

Zuse kept silent, but his expression softened.

"Alright. You always were stubborn. I'm just glad you're back on our side. There." he closed the program and replaced Xia's disk. "She'll need some time to recover. There are some living quarters at the back of this building, bring her in." he stood and waited for Zuse to pick Xia up before walking out into the main part of the building that had been constructed into the metal cliffs. In one of the rooms there was a bed, on which Zuse placed Xia and made sure she was comfortable before rejoining the creator in the communal room.

"Where's Sam? And Quorra? Are they alright?"

"They're fine, they've gone to scout out the base, see if we can't get in."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Aah, they'll be fine." The creator found some drink in a cabinet at the side of the room.

"I mean, won't they try and break in themselves? I know Quorra, she's very... Independent. And Sam, being your son, I'm sure will want to go after CLU himself."

"Ha, yeah. Well, I'll just have to be here to get them outta trouble again."

"You must... Love... Sam." Zuse tried the word out. It felt strange... Sure, he'd used it in conversation; I'd love a drink, I love what you've done with the place... But never in the context he'd been hearing it in lately. The creator looked up.

"Yeah, I do. How did you learn that concept?"

Zuse berated himself silently for his weakness. "I... Um, someone taught it to me recently."

"Xia?"

"Maybe."

The creator laughed. "And do you understand it?"

"Almost. Could you explain it to me?"

"I don't think love has a definition in the sense that you're asking for. Put simply, it's an affection or attraction to a perso... Uh - program or object, without the need for anything other than to be around it or them. It's unconditional."

"I think I see. So, Sam loves Quorra, and you love... The grid?"

The creator smiled. "That's good Zuse." he sighed. "It's so good to see you developing."

"Didn't you intend me to serve?"

"Originally, but that's not the point. You're not just a program to me, Zuse. You're my creation. I don't want you to stay the same; you need to develop your own functions, your own personality. CLU stayed the same and tried to serve the purpose I intended him for, but I didn't realise he'd take it this far." he looked sad.

"Creator?" Zuse ventured.

"Kevin. Call me Kevin, old friend." he replied wearily.

"Well, that's no way to address a sprightly young program like myself. I don't look that old, do I?" Zuse exaggerated his voice and movements in an attempt at lightening the mood. It worked. The sparkle returned to Kevin's eyes. He handed Zuse the drink he had concocted.

"Do you remember when I told you that I could get to the club faster than you, and you..."

"I drove my bike so fast that you nearly crashed into my club trying to keep up." Zuse chuckled along with Kevin.

"You were cocky about that for an entire cycle."

"I'm faster than the creator of my universe, what's not to be cocky about?" Zuse sipped his drink and felt a strange sensation. His eyes widened and he stared at the drink.

"Don't worry; I put a little something in there to buck you up. You look like you could use a little energy."

Zuse nodded gratefully.

"So, what did CLU do to you?"

"He came to the End of Line, and... Oh no... He has your disk. I'm sorry, I didn't..."

Kevin held up a hand. "It's alright. We'll get it back. It's locked for now, but it won't be long before CLU figures out the code sequence... We'll just have to get there first."

Zuse nodded and continued.

"He took the disk and left, but his programs left circuit-bombs everywhere. They... My club... It's gone."

"I'm sorry, Zuse. You built it, right?"

Zuse nodded.

"Then the information's on your disk. When we get back to Tron city, I'll reconstruct it for you. Exactly where it was."

Zuse stared. "I... Don't know what to say. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure to serve a friend."

"Or two." came a voice from the door.

They turned to see Xia standing and almost glowing.

"You're alright." Zuse observed.

"You were worried about me?"

"Maybe."

Kevin laughed. "It's good to see you again, Xia."

She hugged him. "It's good to see you too, father."

"Father?" Zuse's eyebrows shot up.

Kevin explained. "I always wanted a little girl. After the purge, Xia came to me and I sort of adopted her. I love her like my own daughter."

"I see... I think." Zuse said.

At that moment, Sam and Quorra burst in.

"We've found an entrance guarded by only one program. We can get to the main room from there. The disc's inside." Sam paused when he saw Zuse. Of course, thought the program. A betrayal like that would take a while to get over. Time only knew it took Zuse three cycles.

"Sam." Zuse bowed from the waist and touched his forehead.

"He's here to help us. This is Xia."

Quorra stepped forwards to greet her. Xia hugged her.

"It's so good to meet you, cousin."

"Likewise." Quorra smiled.

"Xia is one of the two remaining ISOs." Kevin explained to his son.

"Have we met before?"

"Yes Sam." she activated her camouflage chip and turned white again.

"Gem!"

She smiled and changed back.

"Now that we're all acquainted, it's time to head out."

Quorra paired up with Sam, but Xia stayed where she was.

"Do you have a bike, father?"

"Father?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, I do. You go with Zuse, I'll follow you. I'll explain on the way there, Sam."

Xia approached Zuse. He smiled and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

She smiled and took it, and they headed out to get the bike and reset the chip.

By the time they had set up, Kevin, Sam and Quorra had joined them with their own bikes.

"That's..." Kevin pointed at Zuse's bike.

"Yes it is. The bike you made for me and, I might add, the only bike that could ever go faster than yours." he grinned cheekily as Kevin rolled his eyes.

"No way! You've gotta lend that to me sometime." Sam exclaimed.

Zuse's eyes lit up. "It would be my honour, son of Flynn."

Sam looked at the program whose demeanour had turned serious. He smiled slightly and nodded. It wasn't reconciliation, but it was a start.

"Let's go." Kevin got onto his bike, started it up, and they set off towards the base.

Sam and Quorra headed for the entrance to the main room while Kevin, Zuse and Xia went to find CLU. Eventually they came to a training platform where thousands of programs were assembled with weapons and helmets. CLU was briefing them, walking up and down the platform, while his advisory program stood on the surveillance deck. A few seconds later, the advisor burst into pixels and derezzed. Sam gave them the thumbs-up as CLU walked off the platform and towards where Kevin and the two programs were hiding.

"Hello CLU." Zuse stepped out of the shadows with Xia in camouflage beside him.

CLU looked momentarily stunned before composing himself.

"Hello Zuse. Gem. What are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid I have to talk to you. Urgent business, you understand. Rather hush-hush, actually... Why don't we step into my private lounge?" he stepped aside to reveal a hooded Kevin.

"CLU."

"Kevin." CLU acknowledged icily.

Kevin sighed. "Where did it go wrong?"

CLU hesitated before answering.

"You left me. I hated when you left. So I just adapted, and found that I didn't need the precious creator after all."

"But you and me, CLU. We made such amazing stuff. We created a whole world. Look at it."

"And I'm taking care of it and making it perfect, like you told me."

"And when is it perfect? Where's the line, CLU?"

"I..." CLU looked confused. "It's..."

Xia took advantage of his temporary confusion and slipped behind him, disconnecting his disk. She threw it at Kevin, who caught it as CLU turned and pushed her into a control panel. She slammed backwards into a lever, which sliced through her middle. She doubled over, holding her crumbling stomach.

Her eyes caught Zuse's as she fell to the floor.

Kevin had accessed CLU's codes and froze him. Quorra came running through the door with Kevin's disk in her hand, Sam following close behind. She handed the disk to Kevin, who immediately forced the two discs in his hands together. He placed the new hybrid onto his back. There was a brilliant light and CLU merged with Kevin, creating an electric explosion and then... All went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I got a nice review that said to continue, so here I am uploading the next chapter. I'm assuming that there is still some interest in me finishing this story. This chapter is a bit short, but fear not – more to come shortly. Would some more reviews letting me know whether you still like it be too much to ask? I hope you enjoy reading :) Dray xx**

Quorra was the first to recover. She opened her eyes and took in the surroundings. She crawled over to Sam and put her arms around his shoulders. Kevin was lying on the floor beside his son, apparently younger and stronger. In the corner where CLU had stood lay Zuse next to Xia and a gleaming explosion of diamond-pixels.

She left Sam and went to Zuse. She stroked his arm until he stirred. As he sat up, she put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, frowning as if trying to work out who she was. Then he caught sight of Xia and remembered.

"No."

Quorra was shaken by his voice. Where there had been a cheeky, playful tone with a dangerous edge there was... Nothing. It was as if he was as lifeless as the ISO he mourned. He touched the glassy shards gently. Quorra could do nothing but squeeze his shoulder in an attempt to console him.

Sam had awoken and came over to them.

"I'm sorry, Zuse."

His name and the softness with which it was uttered made the program look up. Sam held out his hand. Zuse took it and Sam helped him up. When he was standing, Sam stepped forwards and hugged him quickly. Zuse was surprised by the contact, but reciprocated tentatively, gratefully.

Finally, Kevin started to wake. The old man groaned and Sam left Zuse to go and help his father up. Once Kevin was standing, the effects were immediately evident. He was taller and more muscular, with no beard and darker hair. He was the age he should have been had he remained in the human world.

"Sam, Quorra, I'm glad you're ok. Where's..." he saw Zuse still standing by Xia's remains. The program's hands were curling into fists and his eyes had turned dark grey.

"Zuse... Zuse!"

"She's gone. She loved me and she's gone!"

"Zuse, listen to me."

The white program turned to him with pure fury written on his face.

"I have her disk." Kevin said, pulling out the the white disk.

"Not even I can bring someone back once they've derezzed."

"She's not completely derezzed. And you're not the most important thing in this world, Zuse. That would be me." Kevin grinned and sat on the ground cross-legged with Xia's disk in front of him. Bringing up her 3D schematics, he started to rearrange the coding. It took a long time, but finally Kevin looked up. He handed Zuse the disk.

"Put it back, it should rebuild the damaged coding.

Zuse took it and did as Kevin said. They stood over her to watch as the coding rebuilt itself from scratch until Xia was whole again, lying on the ground in front of them.

"You did it." Zuse said in awe.

"Yep. Still got it." Kevin smiled.

"Thank you, Kevin. Hardly seems enough, but thank you."

"My reward is seeing you happy. You'll get your club back too, if you still want it."

"Of course." Zuse said indignantly.

Kevin chuckled. "You'll need to leave her to rest for a while. I expect it'll take ages for the internal circuitry to sort itself out again. And give her this." he handed a small vial to Zuse.

"Alright."

"Take her back to the hideout, I need to reprogram everything. It's gonna take a long time for everything to return to the way it should be. I'll call you when I need you."

He threw a communicator at Zuse, who caught it and nodded.

"Good luck." the white haired program said to his creator as he disappeared into the darkness outside with Sam and Quorra.

Zuse turned to Xia.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?"

He picked her up and carried her out to the bike. He returned to the small base and once he had placed her in one of the rooms, he found a tablet and set about accessing the grid.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the lateness of this upload, I've moved to France for the year and sorting anything out here is like trying to write a fic when all the plot bunnies have evacuated! Anyway, here's the next (very short chapter). Do not worry, I'll upload the next one straight after so you have more to read. I owe you that much. Anyway, as usual I really hope you're still enjoying this fic. Happy reading! Dray xx**

They had arrived at the portal. Sam and Quorra turned to Kevin, who grinned at them.

"Don't worry about me. Once you two have gone through, there'll be enough energy left to keep the portal running until I finish up here."

"Then you'll come back?" Sam insisted.

"Yeah, buddy. I'm not about to leave you again."

"But what if you need me? What if you need us, and we're not there?"

"Relax, I've got Zuse - one of the most powerful programs I ever made... and Xia, an ISO - we don't even know how powerful they are. They've got my back, I'll be fine. Go."

Sam hugged his father firmly. "Good luck, dad."

"Thanks son."

Quorra looked uneasily at Kevin until he beckoned her towards him and pulled her into a hug.

"Come back safely."

"I promise, Quorra."

She and Sam stepped into the portal and Sam held his disk up to the light. Kevin watched them fade until they disappeared and he breathed a sigh.

"Kevin?" A deep, uncertain voice came from behind him. He turned and gasped.

"Tron?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go, as promised: next chapter. Hope you like it! Let me know :) Dray xx**

Zuse spoke into the communicator.

"You found him?"

"Well," came Kevin's voice. "More like he found me. He's reprogrammed, he's on our side."

"Is he alright?"

"Ask him yourself."

"Zuse?" Tron's deep tones sounded over the communicator.

"Tron! Good to hear you, my friend. Kevin tells me you're with us."

"That's right. Where are you? I thought you ran that club..."

"I did... Things have changed, I'm sure Kevin will fill you in on the parts you missed. I'll be joining you as soon as... Possible."

"I look forward to it, Zuse."

"Zuse, I can't access all the codes..." Kevin had taken control of the comm again. "Some parts of the outlands seem to have disappeared."

"Yes, that's because I made them disappear. Had to have somewhere to hide from CLU if the occasion arose. And the fugitive programs went there too... Oh. Yes, they'll be there."

"So how can I access them?"

"You... Um, you can't."

Silence for a second.

"You're telling me I'm the creator, and one of my own programs has set the codes so even -I- can't access them?"

Zuse paused, debating what he should say.

"Yes." was the best he could come up with.

Kevin started laughing. "That's... Oh that's brilliant! Heheh, great... Well done, man! Ok, well as soon as Xia wakes up, get your all-powerful ass up here and reset them. Got it?" Kevin chuckled.

"Yes, sir." Zuse was smiling.

"And bring me my bike!" Tron's voice came through just before the communication was terminated. Zuse chuckled to himself.

"It's good to see you laugh."

He turned to see Xia leaning heavily against the doorframe.

"Xia! You're awake..." he went to help her and she leaned on his arm to walk to the couch.

"Here, Kevin told me to give you this." he handed her the vial. She took it and drank as he watched her intently.

"I'm fine, Zuse. Don't look so worried, I feel like I should be collapsing again the way you're staring."

He gave her a dry look. "My dear, you were lying sliced in two on the ground not long ago." he tried to sound sarcastic but there was an almost inaudible shake in his voice.

"I'm fine. Anyway, how am I fine? You haven't told me."

"The creator rearranged your coding and, um... repaired you."

"You mean you don't know."

He huffed and turned away, folding his arms. She smiled.

"I'm just messing with you, Zuse. I know you know everything. So where are the others?"

"Sam and Quorra returned to the users' world, and Kevin found Tron at the portal. He's going to reprogram Tron city to be the way it was supposed to be."

"And you're ok with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that now CLU's gone, you'll just be Castor... Or Zuse... Owner of the End of Line. Is that enough for you?"

"Well, I expect Kevin will set up some kind of system to replace the warped order that CLU forced on this world. I'll just have to be on the right side of that system this time."

She nodded.

"Kevin wants us to join him, do you think you're fully functioning yet?"

"I should be, why? What do I need to do?"

He gave her a playful grin. "How's your driving, pretty miss?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long to upload! I'm in France for the year and my internet access is... sporadic at best. I've finished this fic now, it's just a case of uploading the chapters. If anyone's still reading this... I hope you enjoy! Dray xx**

After racing through the outlands on the two bikes, Zuse and Xia finally came to the coordinates that Kevin had sent them.

They stopped and dismounted, helmets folding back and away.

"I win, as usual." Zuse preened.

"I didn't realise it was a competition, or I'd have beaten you."

"Oh sure... You're just a sore loser."

"Loser? Who's the loser? I let you win."

"You what? Poppycock, darling. You couldn't get that pile of cyberjunk to outrun Kevin's decrepit old machine..."

"Did he just insult both of our bikes at once?" Tron's amused tones came from behind Zuse.

"Yeah, I heard that." Kevin looked amusedly dangerous.

Zuse looked like a rabbit in headlights.

"Tut tut, Zuse. Remember what happened the last time you insulted his bike?"

Zuse chuckled nervously and turned around to face the two approaching men.

"No, must've slipped my mind..."

"I'll remind you." Tron put an arm around Zuse's shoulders. "You raced him to your club, he nearly crashed trying to keep up with you, and you, not content with winning, laughed at him and called his bike... What was it, Kevin?"

"A rerezzed heap of..."

"Alright, alright," Zuse cut across him, "but I didn't mean it then and I don't mean it now..."

"And then..." Tron continued, unperturbed, "He sabotaged your club. You couldn't use the balcony for five whole millicycles because it turned you pink every time you walked thru the field."

"Yes, well... As I haven't got a club anymore, I don't see what he can do to me."

"I said I'd rebuild it for you, didn't I?"

Zuse fell silent.

"Heheh, hundreds of cycles and you still can't piss him off. Are you going to introduce us?" Tron motioned to Xia, who was watching the exchange with an amused expression.

Zuse eyed Tron warily.

"Xia, this is Tron. One of the original six, and the most powerful program on the grid. Aside from me, of course."

Tron rolled his eyes and stepped forwards. He bowed over her hand. "It's my pleasure."

"It's good to meet you, Tron. I've heard a lot about you."

"As I have about you. I always thought you were a legend, dreamed up by the more superstitious programs."

"Well, that was what I was aiming for. Keep CLU and his idiotic advisor on their toes."

"You certainly did that. And I know the legends said that you were attractive, but I never imagined you'd be so beautiful." he pointedly glanced at Zuse and winked at her. She caught on immediately.

"Thank you. You're very handsome yourself. Programs talk, but reality is definitely better than the gossip." she lowered her voice seductively, but couldn't help a smile creeping across her lips.

"That's -quite- enough of that, thank you." Zuse cut in, moving closer to Xia and raising an eyebrow at his friend. "You always were an insufferable flirt."

"Me?" spluttered Tron.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuse feigned innocence.

Kevin joined the interchange. "Pull the other one, Zuse, I constructed you as a interpersonal interpreting program. You flirt as easily as breathing."

Zuse huffed indignantly.

"And pouting, it seems." Tron teased.

"I do not pout! Pouting is for female programs."

Tron raised an eyebrow. "Well..."

Zuse shot a glare at him before getting an idea.

"Just because you've always been attracted to me, sweetheart." he purred, fluttering his eyelashes at Tron, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't go there Zuse," Kevin warned, smiling. "He didn't talk to you for half a cycle the last time you tried that on him."

"Well I was only pulling his wires. Anyway, wasn't a great loss really. Bit of peace and quiet." he nudged Tron playfully, grinning as Tron shoved him back half-heartedly.

"Children, please." Kevin chided. "It'd be nice for you two to stay talking for at least as long as it takes to get this show on the road. Zuse, I believe you were about to reset the codes for the outlands?"

"Of course." Zuse took out a data tablet and started typing.

"Tron? Do you think you could get the fugitives from there back into Tron city?"

"Sure."

"I'll go with him, he'll need backup in case something goes wrong." Xia stepped forwards.

"But..."

Zuse looked upset for a second, before closing his mouth and feigning indifference.

"Alright, thank you." Kevin addressed Tron and Xia, who nodded.

Zuse returned his attention to his tablet, and spoke without looking up.

"I consider you my closest acquaintance, Tron, but if you let anything happen to her I'll derez you myself."

"Duly noted, my friend." Tron wore an amused smile, but his tone was serious.

"I've reset the codes, you should be able to access these sectors without any problems. I'll give you the coordinates and the codes just in case you run into any trouble." he copied the information onto a chip and handed it to Tron.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Zuse nodded and turned to Xia, who smiled at him.

"See you soon." she said. Zuse looked uncomfortable and Kevin took Tron aside to talk to him, turning their backs.

Xia cupped Zuse's face with her hands and kissed him firmly. Zuse pulled her close.

"Come back safely."

"I promise."

They broke apart and Zuse raised his voice enough for Tron to hear.

"And take care of that one. He can be a bit clumsy sometimes."

"Clumsy? I was the best shot in the arena and the one who's been kicking bugs out of the grid for hundreds of cycles, and you're calling me clumsy?"

"Showoff." Zuse grinned at him.

"Kevin, did you write 'hypocrite' into his coding?"

Kevin laughed as Zuse put on a mock-insulted expression.

"I think you better get going. The faster you get the fugitive programs, the faster we can get the grid back on track. Xia, you can take my bike."

"Thank you, father. I'll take good care of her."

"I'm counting on it." Kevin smiled. "Be careful out there."

"Alright, let's go." Tron nodded and his helmet clicked into place. Xia's did the same and they set off.

Zuse had stopped typing and was surreptitiously watching Xia disappear into the outlands.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

Zuse quickly started tapping at the screen again.

"Hmm? Oh, I know. I wasn't worried."

"Of course you weren't. Shall we go see about your club then?"

"Of course. After you, Mr. Flynn." Zuse gave a curt bow, motioning to his own bike.

"I'm flattered that you'd trust me to drive your bike, but I'll ride backseat. I don't feel up to much just yet, and I don't wanna crash before we've even started."

Zuse was taken aback, but nodded in understanding. He got onto the bike and clicked his helmet on. Kevin sat behind him, and Zuse felt his strong hands grip his shoulders. The program felt a strange feeling of comfort at the contact from his creator. He had spent so much of his existence running and hiding, plotting and manipulating. It was good to feel more at ease with the man who knew him almost better than he knew himself. He started up the bike and they set off for Tron city.


End file.
